A New Thanksgiving
by Lu78
Summary: A little one parter I thought up.


A.N - Did plan on having this up by thanksgiving but didn't quite work. Just a little one parter. Hope you like it.

The day started out like any other. She woke from her dreamless sleep to the noise of the rain on her windowpane. Why did it have to rain everyday in autumn? Couldn't they have at least some sunshine? At least she didn't have to work today. It was Thanksgiving a day to give thanks for all the good things in her life.

What good things? She thought to herself. Everything in my life has gone from bad to worse, yet no one can see it. Oh well, heading out into her small kitchen, she turned the coffee pot on before going back into the bathroom for a shower.

Dressed in a white towelling robe and her blonde hair dangling in loose curls down her back Samantha stared outside to the city while drinking her coffee. As the minutes passed she noticed that it wasn't rain that was coming down at all, it was snow. She didn't like snow, reminded her too much of her childhood, which was bad.

Pulling her robe tighter around her body she though about her work colleagues and what they were up to on this day. Jack had flown to Chicago to see Maria and the girls. He hadn't seen Kate and Hanna for months and was really looking forward to it. Viv was spending the day with Marcus, Reggie and Marcus's parents. Since her heart scare she had been spending a lot more time with her family.

Danny had headed out last night to spend the holiday with his brother's family. He hadn't seen them in a while and thought it was the best thing to do. He liked to keep an eye on them, protect them in some way. As for Martin she wasn't quite sure what he was doing. They hadn't spoken much since they had split. But she presumed that he would be spending it with the Tolands. There was a family she missed. She had only met them on a few occasions but always made her feel welcome. And little Ava was just adorable.

She sank down into her sofa, not bothering to dress. She didn't see the point, not as if she was going anywhere. SO she was shocked when the doorbell rung. Pulling the sash on her robe she made her way to the door, only opening it a small way. "Martin, what are you doing here?" She asked pulling the door open wide.

He stared at her standing in front of him in only a robe. Was she just up? It was almost dinnertime. "I was asked to come over and see if you would like to join me and the family for dinner."

"What family?" She asked suspiciously. She couldn't see Victor Fitzgerald asking her to come for dinner.

"Jamie, Allie, Roger, Ron and especially Ava. You've made a friend for life there." He joked.

"Martin I wasn't expecting this, are you sure?" She wasn't sure just where their relationship was at the moment. Not sure whether going to dinner would make her seem desperate. For that was what she was, desperate to have Martin back in her life.

"Yeah Samantha, I am so sure." He told her. He was wishing so hard that she would agree. He had missed her so much and never forgave himself for breaking up with her. " I screwed up a while back Samantha. I screwed up big time by letting you go. Never before in my life have I felt this way about anyone in my life. You showed me what love meant. You gave my life meaning, you turned my dull life into one filled with all the colours of the rainbow and I only hope that now you will believe me."

He looked up to see the tears pooling in her eyes. He had caused her tears a while back, ones that she didn't know he knew about. He had watched as she fled from him and made her way into the break room allowing herself to break down. He had stood outside the closed door listening to her quiet sobs. Now he hoped the tears that were in her eyes were happy ones.

"Martin." She started. "I do believe you, but you hurt me." She paused, sensing that he was going to talk again she raised her hand. "Martin, all my life I have known hurt. Known what it is like to be sad every day, but the hurt you caused I had never experienced. But what you are saying to me now, it fills me with so much hope, and as much as I want to be with you, how do I know you won't break my heart again?"

"As much as I can't guarantee it, Samantha, I am willing to do anything to make things up to you and prove to you just how much I love you. I hope that given the time, you will learn that I truly love you and feel so bad for everything that I have put you through. I love you more than life itself sometimes and can't wait until the time is right for me to ask that all important question, because I can't imagine asking anyone else that question." He told her honestly.

Samantha's eyes widen as he spoke. She could see it in his eyes that he meant it. He wanted to ask her to marry him at some point. She had wanted that for so long, but could she admit that to him? "Martin, I love you too, but you know that it is going to take some time of being back together before we reach that point."

"I know, I only hope you will give me the chance." He said taking a step towards her.

"I am willing to give it a try." She said smiling up to him. "Give me ten minutes to get dressed and then we can go to dinner." She said before disappearing into the bedroom.

Martin sat back on the sofa and breathed out a sigh of relief. She was coming to dinner but she has also said she would give them another chance. He couldn't wait to kiss her again, to feel her soft lips on his own. Hopefully before the day was out he would get to kiss her again.

True to her word she appeared back in the living room in ten minutes, dressed in her black trousers and red turtle necked sweater. Throwing her black leather jacket on they headed out the door and into his car.

Entering the Toland house all Samantha could hear was noise. Martin showed her through to the family room where everyone was sitting. "Yeah Samantha came." Jamie said standing to embrace her.

"With an offer of dinner I couldn't say no." Samantha told her.

"Amfa." Samantha turned to see Ava running towards her. Crouching down just in time she caught the young girl and swung her up.

"You've grown baby girl."

"I's big now." Ava exclaimed.

"Yes you are." Samantha told her snuggling her close. After hugging the rest of the family, they all settled down to catch the end of the football game before dinner was served.

"Okay before we eat dinner, I think we have a tradition to follow." Roger told them all. Everyone groaned except Samantha and Ava. "I'll go first. This year I am truly thankful for my family. We have been through a lot but are here to tell the tale."

"Hear, hear." Allison said. "I'll go next. I am thankful for us all being here and for getting through my midterm exams."

"I am thankful for my new job. And everyone here." Ron said.

"I am thankful that I have a great family, and that Ava is finally potty trained." Everyone giggled at Jamie's. Even Ava, who didn't quite get what was going on.

"Well I have to say that I am thankful for this family and to Samantha for letting me back into her life." Martin said as he turned to Samantha. She blushed slightly before resting her hand on his thigh.

"I am thankful, that you decided to come back to me and letting me join your family celebration." She told the table.

"All right, let's eat." Roger said as he carved the turkey and started passing everything out.

Later on after dinner was finished and the dishes had been put away Samantha and Marin went out in to the back yard. The stars had begun to shine in the clear night sky. "It's amazing isn't it?" She said.

"Yeah." He answered.

Samantha turned to where Martin was looking. "Did you mean what you said back at my apartment?"

"Which part?" He said turning to look at her. The slight wind blowing her hair made her look even more beautiful.

"About wanting to ask me a certain question?"

"Yeah I meant it. Why?"

"Just know that when we are finally ready and you ask that question, the answer will be yes." She said with a smile on his face. His face lit up as he turned to her realising what she had said. Lifting her into his arms he finally got his wish from earlier in the day and kissed her.

Turned out to be not so bad of a thanksgiving after all for Samantha.


End file.
